This is a proposal to continue a Training Program in Neuroimaging to train basic researchers and physician scientists in the scientific aspects of neuroimaging. The breadth of the program encompasses neuroimaging in all biobehavioral sciences from molecular probes to clinical psychiatry, while at the same time providing in depth focus on the theory and practice of neuroimaging strategy, physics, instrumentation and application. The specific aims of this program are: 1) to provide trainees with the skills necessary to conduct neuroimaging research studies of brain structure and function in experimental animal and human models; 2) to provide trainees with a comprehensive understanding of the use of neuroimaging techniques from wet bench procedures such as optical intrinsic signal imaging to tomographic methods like MR and PET; 3) to provide trainees with the knowledge necessary for research design, statistical analysis and interpretation of different types of imaging data; 4) to prepare trainees to establish their own laboratories and independent academic research careers in neuroimaging. This program includes didactic course work with hands- on experience in several laboratories, culminating in a focused research project. The emphasis of this training program is on the basic science of neuroimaging and the use of neuroimaging in the pursuit of basic neurobiological results. This training program in neuroimaging is needed to address the national demand for research on mapping the brain. UCLA has the range of capabilities and depth of investigator knowledge necessary to maintain a focused program devoted to neuroimaging. We have the laboratory resources, faculty interest and expertise needed to run training program of this breadth and depth.